superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Mania
Sonic Mania is a side-scrolling platform game developed by Headcannon and PagodaWest Games and published by Sega for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows in August 2017. It was announced in commemoration of the 25th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The game is inspired by the original Sonic the Hedgehog games released for the Sega Genesis, and features 2D graphics and remastered versions of stages from previous games alongside new stages. The player controls Sonic the Hedgehog and his companions Tails and Knuckles as they venture to defeat their nemesis Doctor Eggman and his henchmen, the Hard-Boiled Heavies. Development was led by programmer Christian "Taxman" Whitehead, who had previously worked on enhanced ports of early Sonic games. Art, level design, audio, and additional programming were provided by the independent studios Headcannon and PagodaWest Games, chosen for their work in the Sonic fangame community. Sonic Mania received generally favorable reviews, with critics praising its faithfulness to the early Sonic''games. Many viewed it as a return to form for the series following a number of poorly-received ''Sonic games released after the 1990s. The Completionist This episode features Matt Mannheimer of the Tails Channel as a guest. The episode starts with Jirard thanking Sega for providing the game for free and early. He also says that they didn't pay to get the game featured on the show. The episode continues with Jirard describing how disappointed he has been with how the Sonic franchise has been developing over the last years. Jirard longingly remembers the past, and he is apparently not the only one. Matt describes how the project to create Sonic Mania started, with long time fan Christian Whitehead developing a concept demo called Sonic Discovery and presenting it to Sega. Sonic Mania is described as a game that is tailored towards the fans of classic Sonic games. The narrative, the sound design and the visuals blends to make a game that fans have been waiting for. After that the episode continues with Jirard and Matt briefly describing the story and how the game is structured. Jirard is not very happy with level transitions though. Mechanics and levels is also something that Jirard and Matt talks about. The rewards are presented in the next section, The Rewards. Jirard thinks that Sonic Mania is the best made Sonic game in ages. Later he says that it may be, in his opinion, the best Sonic game of all time. Completionist numbers * 26 Deaths * 32 Blue sphere gold medals earned * 7 Complete campaign playthroughs * 49 Chaos emeralds collected * 55 Hours of total playtime * 23 years to be officially regarded as the dark ages of Sonic the Hedgehog The Completionist DLC A little over a year later, Jirard set out to review the game's DLC pack, "Sonic Mania Plus," for the first episode of The Completionist DLC! Trivia * The game is played on Playstation 4 * Ted is featured in this episode as comic relief * Jirard is wearing a Sonic t-shirt with the text Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Chili Dogs hedgehog poison Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Complete It! Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Download It! Category:The Completionist DLC